Ninjaphobia
by heyheyheygirl4
Summary: Poll winner! After a major shock from Jay, Kai is now afraid of him. Will Jay ever get Kai to trust him again?
1. Jay snaps

**Hey guys, before I pass out. The poll results are in and Ninjaphobia is the winner. Sorry for the people who wanted the other choices but some where like more then others. So enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Today was the day that Jay has had enough. After a barley successful mission against the skeletons, thanks to a new plan by their faithful hothead, he had enough a went on to the deck where Kai was just doing nothing.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Jay said demanding for an answer

"Hello to you to Jay" Kai replied

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm Kai. What I want to know is why you didn't stick to the plan we agreed on" Jay said with his anger rising

"Jay, we can all agree that my plan worked so much better" Kai replied

"Your 'plan' nearly got Zane's arm torn off" Jay explained

"Hey, he did jump out of the way in time" Kai stated in defence

Jay then started to lose his cool. His left eye starting to twitch.

"He wouldn't have had to jump out of the way if you followed our plan" Jay said

"What are you getting so mad about?" Kai asked

"I'm mad because you have a hard time not screwing up" Jay yelled as he got in Kai face

"When have I ever screwed up?" Kai asked

"Do you really want me to say it because I could go on for hours" Jay yelled

Kai started to get alittle nervous and started to back up. But every time Kai took a step backwards Jay would take a step forward at him.

"I am so tired of you screwing up all the time." Jay yelled louder

Suddenly dark clouds quickly started to form in the sky. Jay then started to build up sparks the more mad he got.

"Jay calm down. Remember what Sensei said if we get to angry our elements will-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jay shouted

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST LISTEN INSTEAD OF ACTING ON IMPULSE?"

"Jay I-"

"Zip it Sparky, you had your chance"

"Why did you ever have to become a ninja? If it wasn't for that stupid destiny scroll we would not even need you" Jay yelled

"Jay-" Kai started before Jay punched his jaw.

Kai stepped back even more as he held his hurting mouth. Kai spit out a tooth as he felt a thin line of blood fall onto his hand.

"I said QUIET!". Kai went pale.

Kai had never been so scared in his life. He had never seen Jay get like this. At this point he was against the wall. Stuck between Jay and the hard wall.

"Jay i'm sorry" Kai apologized, but it seem to make Jay even more angry.

"SHUT UP" Jay screamed

"You think saying sorry will make everything peachy? WRONG!"

Jay lighting was at full max. Jay was like an unstable bomb ready to blow. Kai was literally shaking out of his shoes.

"YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A CHILD WHEN THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF. YOUR FIFTEEN YEARS OLD AND YOU ACT LIKE YOUR SEVEN."

"I do no-"

"YOU OPEN THAT **** HOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH AGAIN AND I WILL RIP IT OFF"

Jay could actually see Kai shaking in fear. But Jay was so consumed with anger that he couldn't find the heart to have any sympathy for him. He looked the terrified Kai in the eye. When Kai mouthed 'I'm sorry' he snapped. His face was terrifying as a vein appeared on his forehead. Kai knew what was coming.

Kai sunk down a little,"sweet spinjitzue"

"**I HATE** **YOU **" Jay screamed at the top of his lungs as his powers exploded at Kai.

Kai was launched back through several walls to the end of the ship. The last thing he saw was Jay. His face could even scare Lord Garmadon. And his cold dark eyes was true horror. His world after went black.

After that scene Jay started to regain his cool. He finally was calm enough to let Kai explain himself. He expected to just see a terrified Kai. He looked up and was immediately shocked. There were several holes in the ship and at the end of the ship was something Jay had never seen before. For a brief second Jay saw that Kai was scared to death before he fell unconscious.

"Kai!" Jay shouted in concern 'What have I done?'

* * *

**Next chapter is the crew finding out!**

**Happy New year!**


	2. He's okay

Jay stood shocked. He immediately knew he was in trouble. Then five heads appeared looking at the holes. They first looked at the shocked Jay.

"Jay are you okay?" Cole asked

Jay was silent He just pointed to the other end of the ship. All heads turn and was followed by several gasps. Everyone ran to unconscious Kai who was as limp as a rag doll.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked

All heads turn back to Jay who was still at a loss of words.

"I-I was furious at him about our last mission, and I was yelling at him. Then when I stopped...THIS!" Jay explained pointing to the several holes

Sensei then smacked the back of Jay's head with his Bo staff.

"I have told you time and time again. You have to keep calm or else there will be dangerous consequences" Sensei said

"I know Sensei but...", Jay couldn't find the rest of his sentence

"But it was all my fault" Jay said in realization

"Look Jay, it's alright. We all snap eventually. Like remember a month ago when Lloyd tried to kill me?" Cole said

"That was because you replaced the toothpaste with glue" Lloyd said in defence

"See? He snapped" Cole said

"It was a improvement" Zane commented

"What was that?!" Lloyd shouted

"Hello! Kai is currently unconscious and barely breathing, and there is currently several giant holes in the ship" Nya pointed out

"Right I'll call the doctor" Sensei said

"I'll get the nails"

"I'll find the tools"

"I'll get the axe"

While everyone got busy Jay was just starring at Kai.

"Hey are gonna help or just stand there?" Nya asked

Jay stared at the ground "Why bother? I'll just hurt him more" Jay asked

"Jay this is no time for you to act like an eight year old who just broke a vase. Now shut up and help me" Nya replied

* * *

Later...

The gang was sitting in the living room anxiously waiting. Soon the doctor stepped out. Everyone sprained up an ran to the doctor.  
"Is Kai okay?" Nya asked anxiously  
"He's just fine. There's no mental damage an He just has a few wounds." He explained  
The gang sighed in relief.  
"But you never explained how he got in that position"  
"He got struck by lighting" Jay said lowly  
"By it hasn't even been cloudy"  
"Trust me, it was terrible lighting"

The Doctor looked at Jay for a moment then simply sighed  
"Okay. Well just call me if there are any problems  
"Okay. Thanks doctor" Nya replied  
As the doctor left everyone gathered into the room where Kai was sleeping.  
Jay looked at Kai and felt like he was ran over by the guilt train.  
"It's all my fault"  
"Jay if you say that one more time we will have no choice but to slap you" Cole explained  
"But it is" Jay replied.  
As Nya slapped Jay, Kai was starting to wake up. When his vision cleared the first thing he saw was Jay. What he saw was the face Jay had earlier. His killer face and his cold dark eyes.

Jay looked over to Kai and took a step forward. Kai was fearful again was he was ready to run.  
"Kai, are you okay?" Jay asked  
Kai looked straight at Jay and screamed

* * *

**Okay, complete.**

**And now a quick message:**

**I've seen lately that you guys have been wanting me to update or have been trying to talk to me. Well here's my reason why I've been so distance. Final Exams.**

** If I fail I loose my elective and I loose my internet privileges for THREE months. So yeah I have to study. So please, this week only, don't even try to talk. ****I'm not gonna answer anyway. You guys can talk to me all you want on Friday but for now. Fanfiction see you later.**


	3. The phobia begins

Everyone turned to Kai and Jay in shock. Kai was against the wall scared stiff. Jay was just shocked.

"Please get away" Kai said

Jay took at step at Kai "Kai I'm-"

"DON'T HURT MY PLEASE!" Kai cried

The room went silent. Kai slowly reached for something, anything. What he grabbed was a glass of water. He took the glass and smashed it against Jay's head. Jay screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Kai took the chance and ran out of the room. Cole then ran after Kai while the others went to Jay.

"Jay are you okay?" Nya asked

"Yeah, my head just hurts" Jay replied

Jay moved his hand to reveal that there where just small pieces of glass and a little blood.

"I think you'll be okay. All you need is some bandages."

"Good. But what I'm wondering is what got into Kai?" Jay asked as he stood back up.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Cole and Kai walked back into the room. Cole had Kai in a full Nelson so he wouldn't do anything else harmful. The second Kai spotted Jay he tried to brake free but with no use since Cole was stronger.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" Kai yelled

"Kai I don't hate you" Cole replied

"Then why are you forcing to be in the same room as Jay? He's gonna kill me!" Kai yelled

"Kai what's wrong with you?" Jay asked as he walked up to Kai, causing him to struggle even more.

"Jay, p-please don't hurt me" Kai begged

"What?"

"Kai what's wrong?" Nya asked

"Nya help!" Kai yelled

"Jay, can you please leave the room?" Zane asked

Jay looked at Zane, then simply nodded and left the room. Once he left Kai was completely calm.

"Oh thank the great master he's finally gone. Cole will you let me go now?"

Cole looked at the others who nodded in agreement. He soon put Kai down and walked next to the others. The all stared him down which confused him.

"What?"

"What was with the whole episode you put on?" Nya started

"What episode?" Kai asked

"Stop playing dumb Kai" Lloyd ordered

"I'm not playing dumb guys. I don't know what your talking about" Kai honestly said

Nya was not amused "Yeah sure. Jay can you come here for a moment?" she called

Jay was at the doorway with a cloth to his head. Kai went stiff.

"Has Kai come to his senses yet?" Jay asked

Kai instantly slammed the door shut and put a chair under the knob.

"I guess not"


	4. It continues

The gang was sitting in the living room. Jay had to stand outside in order for Kai to be in the same room as them. It was a difficult situation and it had to be figured out lightly.

"Okay t-"

"I swear Heyheyheygirl4's updating has been all over the place. I'm surprised she still has followers." Nya commented

There was a moment of awkward silence as everyone starred at Nya in confusion.

"Anyway. This isn't as bad as everyone thinks" Cole continues

Nya held up a picture of Jay in front of Kai. Causing him to scream and fall back in the chair.

"You where saying?" Nya asked

"Why do you have that ready in your pocket?" Zane questioned

"Not important"

"Okay so does anyone else want to do something strange? The time is not to get it off your chest. Anyone?

Suddenly Lava from Legends of Chima walked through the door "Hello I-"

"Lava get out and back to your side of fanfiction!" Nya yelled pushing Lava out the door

Everyone got quiet.

"Okay then. Now does anyone have an idea on what to do about the situation?"

"I have an idea"

"Yes Lloyd?"

"Why dont we ask Kai"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Lloyd that would be a great idea if we could get anything out of him"

All eyes went to Kai, he was nerviously eyeing a picture him and walked up to her brother and looked him straight in the eyes

"Kai every since the first episode of the soon to be very popular show. We have never kept secrets from eachother that let us down. Please, just pretend no one else is here and it's just you and me"

Kai sighed "Okay, the reason is-" Kai was interupted by Jay dashing inside.

Jay was soaked in water. And right when Kai saw him he screamed and dashed out. Leaving the rest to groan in frustration.

"Thanks alot Jay" Cole said, " We almost got something out of Kai but you had to run in"

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to get sick and have Kai see me as a germ"

Right before an argument was about to happen Lloyd stepped up

"I think I figured it out. Kai has Ninjaphobia"

The room went silent once again.

"Sure say the fanfic title. That's real cute Lloyd"

"Hear me out" Lloyd continued ignoring Nya "Jay's a ninja and Kai is obviously afarid of him. Nijaphobia"

"But Lloyd, we are ninjas as well and Kai has no problem being around us"

"Well I don't see any of you coming up with any ideas"

"Okay let's just get on with the story before the chapter drags out too long" Nya said

"Nya's right, right now I need a towel and you guys need answers from Kai. So I say we get these problems done at a time. I'll dry off and you see where Kai ran off to"

"Don't worry we'll find him in the next chapter" Nya assured

Everyone looked at Nya again

"What? It's what happens every time Kai runs off. We find him get alittle dialogue then the story continues. Always happens" Nya continued

"Okay then. Let's get moving" Cole said

While they walked out to see where Kai ran off too Jay stopped Nya at the door.

"Uh Nya, all these weird things you'd been talking about. Why?"

"Sorry Jay, But I need to keep going in order to open the portal and change the ending to keep the followers happy"

Jay blinked "What?"

"You'll understand in about three chapters"

Nya threw Jay a towel then left him confused.

* * *

**Nya if you don't shut up now you'll ruin everything!**

_And if you keep the story going as it is you'll ruin your reputation!_

**You mother f-**

_If you swear you'll have to change the rating. Now if you excuse me I have to find my paranoid brother_

**How is she even doing that?**


	5. Quality time? Nope

The gang searched in a big group. Jay, however, was sent on a wild goose chase. They didn't need him suddenly coming out of nowhere when they are about to get information. As they searched Nya suddenly realized, "We're looking at this all wrong." That made the others come to a halt.

"If I know the author correctly this is gonna be one of those chapters where it's gonna be quality time with two characters."  
Everyone looked at Nya like she was insane.  
"What?" Lloyd finally spoke up  
"Trust me. If we split up I'll end up finding Kai and you guys will somehow find a way to be in the rest of this chapter."  
Everyone just starred at her.  
"Just spit up"  
Without anymore confusing dialogue the group split up and continued their search. And soon enough she found Kai. But the Kai she saw was not the Kai she knew. He was in the corner clutching his head. He looked like he had just seen a thousands deaths. And he was pale and shivering.  
"Kai?" Nya asked softly  
Kai looked over to Nya, "Is he gone?"  
"Yes he's gone"  
Nya walked over to her brother and sat down next to him.  
"Kai talk to me please. What's wrong?"  
Kai sighed "I don't know. When I see Jay I see his cold dark eyes and his devil face."  
Nya nodded "I see."  
"That near death experience made me see a side of Jay that would bring Hell to it's knees.  
The two then hear a ruckus in the other room. Suddenly Jay burst in through the door. He had scratches on his face, yet he still had a smile. In his hand he had a struggling goose in his hand.  
"I found the goose!" He yelled happily  
Kai was ran over with fear as he started slowly sliding to the exit. The goose noticed that and took a big chomp on Jay's hand, causing him to drop it. Once freed the goose flew and attacked Kai. Kai screamed, kicked, and swung but couldn't stop the goose from attacking. Nya then grabbed a pillow and started hitting the goose. Then Zane and Cole ran in with bread and oven mitts. Cole got the goose off Kai by giving it some bread. And Zane, using oven mitts, grabbed it and pushed it into a cage Lloyd was holding.  
"Can we keep it?" Lloyd asked, getting a unison 'NO' by almost everyone.  
Then all eyes turned to Kai who was getting up. He had scratches on his face with blood coming out of one of them. He had tears forming in his eyes. Everyone stood in shock as Kai backed up to the exit. And suddenly the door shut and Kai was trapped inside. Jay was nervous.  
"Kai I'm so sorry!"  
That voice made Kai cringe with fear. His element followed with it as the door burst into ashes. Kai took this opportunity and dashed out. And now at the empty doorway was Sensei Wu.  
"Yeah I got I feeling that a lot of you were wondering where Sensei was after the second chapter." Nya said  
"More importantly. Jay where'd you get the goose?" Cole asked  
"The park"  
Nya facepalmed  
"Jay when we sent you on a wild goose chase we didn't want you to find a real wild goose"  
"But Sensei told me to find a goose"  
"I never asked such a thing" Sensei replied  
All eyes turned to Lloyd  
"What?"  
The eyes turned into glares  
"I swear I didn't do anything this time"  
"Then who was it then?" Jay asked  
In the shadows a figure was watching  
"The plan isss falling into place"


	6. This could have gone better

The gang was once again in the what was now thinking room. Jay was standing outside in the rain. The group said he didn't have too but he said he deserved it.

"Do you think that Jay should be out there? It was an accident." Nya asked

Lloyd showed little to no care "I gave him an umbrella"

"He's not using it"

Then Cole came in with Kai. Kai was zoned out, like his mind was on another planet.

"Look who I found"

"Where'd you find him?" Nya asked, finally taking her attention away from the window.

"Funny story. I found him hanging from the sails like a cat hanging onto the roof."

Kai fell to the floor and hugged his knees. The others starred at him for a minute before Cole picked him up and put him in a chair, where he continued his zoning out.

"Okay What are we gonna do about him?" Lloyd asked, clearly not amused

All eyes turned to Nya. "What?"

"You're the forth wall breaker. What do we do?"

"Oh so just because I break the forth wall a couple of times means I know everything that's gonna happen?"

They all answered with a unison "Yes", in a return a cold glare from Nya.

"Okay fine. In five seconds Lloyd will get an idea"

"Hey I have an idea!" Lloyd spoke up

"She is good" Zane commented

Later...

"So Nya said we'll be on an all nighter tonight so we should rest up" Cole explained as him, Zane, and Kai walked into their room.

"And J-jay?" Kai asked, wincing at the very name.

"He went to help out his parents" Cole lied

Kai sighed in relief and went to his bed. As he climbed on Lloyd ran in and handcuffed him to the pole.

"What are you doing!?" Kai yelled as he tugged on the handcuffs

"Sorry Kai", Zane said "But this is for your own good"

"Come in Jay" Lloyd called

When Jay set foot in the room Kai tried to run but was pulled back by his arm. The others then took their leave, leaving a terrified Kai and Jay. Kai fell to his knees and held his head down. Jay then took notice that some tears fell to the floor where Kai's head hung. Jay felt like he just killed someone. He stepped slowly to Kai.

"Kai?"

"Please"

"...?"

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Jay ignores that and stood in front of Kai.

"Kai look at me"

Kai shook like a thincoated dog in winter as he slowly held his head. He saw Jay looking down at him. He felt small. Outside the rain had gotten worst and lighting started striking. One struck outside at just the right moment when Kai looked up. Kai saw the image of the Jay with the cold, dark eyes and killer face. His eyes widened.

Out of the room the rest of the crew was listening on what was happening. Nya was the only one who didn't approve of this idea.

"Their are a number of problems with this plan" she said

"What are you talking about? This is a full proof plan" Lloyd replied

Nya sighed, silently counted to three, then pointed to the door where an earpieceing scream was heard.

The door was then knocked off its hinges by Kai. A piece of the pole was still handcuffed to him as he ran off. Standing at the now empty doorway was a shocked Jay.

"Pay up" Zane said, Lloyd then pulled out twenty dollars and handed it to Zane.

"You guys BET ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Jay yelled.

"No" Cole dragged out while he secretly handed Zane ten dollars

Jay sighed, "What was the bet?"

Lloyd was the first speak "I bet Zane twenty dollars that my plan was full proof."

Next Cole "And I bet that you would be bleeding"

Jay rubbed his head, "So let me get this straight. You made a bet with a nindroid that has a sixth sense?"

"Yeah not our best call" Cole admitted

"You guys suck"


	7. It worsens

"Wait! If Kai was still handcuffed to the pole then-"

Sensei was interrupted by a sudden crashing noise. They look inside to see that one of the bunk beds had collapsed.

"Anymore ideas smart guy" Nya asked

"Okay so it didn't work, I don't see you coming up with an idea" Lloyd replied in defence

"Actually the fourth wall breaker does have an idea" Nya returned

"And what would that be?"

"Once I breach the portal I'll be able to change the story"

"That's not a plan! That's result of being Cole's taste tester"

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah well it's better then hand cuffing him to a bed pole"

Zane got annoyed after awhile. He took a deep breath and shouted at his highest volume "HEY!"

It was silent.

"This arguing his not helping the situation. Lloyd's plan did fail miserably but it was just an idea. And Nya may sound like not all the lights are on in her head but she is just trying to help her brother. It is wise just to move on and not waste time on pointless arguing"

Everyone just starred at Zane for a minute before Nya spoke.

"Your right Zane. Let's try to figure this out."

Meanwhile Kai was just sitting in a corner trying to regain his sanity. When he was almost calm, Kai started hearing a voice, Jay's voice

'You act like such a child'

Kai tried to ignore it but it seemed like it was being screamed right in his ear.

'If it wasn't for that stupid destiny scroll we wouldn't need you'

Kai covered his ears in an attempt to get the voice to go away

'I'm tired you you screwing up'

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kai screamed with his hands pressed against his ears.

The others heard Kai scream and ran over to him.

Kai didn't pay attention to them. He then started to hear him a lot louder.

'If it wasn't for you stupids ways'

"Kai?" Nya asked softly

'Ever sense you joined this team there was nothing but trouble'

"WHY WON'T THESE VOICES GO AWAY!" Kai shouted

Nya then walked up and slapped him, taking him out of his trance.

"KAI WAKE UP!" she shouted

Then before anyone could react the monitor went off. They all ran with Kai following soon after. Nya ran to the keyboard and started typing.

"What's going on Nya?" Cole asked

"It's the serpentine. The Venomari to be exact. Their traveling underground with some kind of weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

Nya typed for a minute before answering "A shrink ray"

They all gasped.

"What's the big deal?" Lloyd asked,

Cole grapped Lloyd's shoulders and shook him violently

"Lloyd, if the serpentine travel underground with a shrink ray. The'll shrink the entire Ninjago city."

"Great just what we need right now"


	8. The fear ends

"I say we just now go" Lloyd suggested

In return several glares was pointed at him.

"Okay, incase no one heard me. THE SNAKES ARE TRAVELING UNDERGROUND WITH A SHRINK RAY" Nya shouted

"BUT WHAT IF IT IS A TRAP?" Zane shouted back

The faces on everyone read 'What was that all about?'

"Are we not all shouting?"

They slowly shook their heads.

Out of the corner of Jay's eye he spotted Kai at the door. And with that he left without saying a word.

"Jay?" Nya asked confused

"I'm going"

All eyes turned to Kai who was just walking into the room.

"Oh yeah Mr. WHY WON'T THESE VOICES GO AWAY!" Lloyd mocked with his hands over his ears and his eyes closed

"No matter how annoying that was Lloyd's right. You haven't been much on the sane side lately" Nya followed

"Well i'm sane now and it have a job to do"

Nya glared at him "Okay then, JAY COME HERE"

Jay walked in and Kai did his best to pretend he was not their. As Jay talked Kai could feel his heart racing.

"Hey guys I can't join you on the next mission. My mom's sick and I'm going to take care of her" Jay said

He then winked at the others while Kai was still turned around. Nya nodded in what Jay was getting at.

"Okay, tell your mom I said hi"

Jay walked past Kai who looked the other direction until he left. Jay walked outside to the tank. He crawls under and goes into a secret department that Nya build.

Once Jay had left Kai felt like someone had just taken a great weight off his shoulders.

"Now can I come?"

Nya fakely sighed "The views may hate me later for this but you can come"

Kai smiled, grabbed his weapon and headed out to the tank.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Nya" Cole asked

"Don't worry, what could go wrong?" Lloyd interrupted

"If I answer I'll spoil the rest the story" Nya replied

The others ignored her and started to head out.

* * *

Underground, the Venomari were digging at the top dirt, making a hole for the shrink ray to fit. Since they weren't Constrictai it was taking longer then planned.

Outside the crew were just arriving. They looked around to see just a open clearing.

"Nya are you sure this is right place?" Cole asked

"My Setting sense doesn't lie"

Before someone called her crazy coughing filled the silence. They look over at the tank to see Jay fall out. He crawled from under and started coughing.

"Nya, there's a bug in the tank"

Jay looked up at Kai. Fear was scribbled on his face like a two year old's colorig book. Kai slowly backed up.

"Kai wait" Jay said as he was about to walk up to him.

Suddenly Kai fell into the soil, as if the ground swallowed him up. They all run up to see that there was a hole in the ground covered up by leaves and dirt.

"And you doubted my Setting sense"

They all hopped down the hole to see that there were several artificial torches of the wall to keep the place lit. They looked around and saw Kai still on the floor, rubbing his head.

Jay slowly approached him "Kai?"

Kai froze. He quickly got up and ran.

"Kai come back"

They all took off after him. But Kai went through one tunnel and the rest went through another.

Kai entered a room that soon caved in after him. Kai felt safe at first until he saw all the snakes infront of him.

"Oh look, a guesst" the General pointed out

Kai smiled and pulled out his sword.

"Good thing I'm scared of you"

One smiled "I would not be ssso ssure about that"

One of the Venomari then spit in his eyes.

Kai paincked. He dropped his sword and rubbed his eyes quickly. But when he opened them, he saw and endless army of Jays. All of them had the same face that gives him a heart attack.

Kai backed into the corner. What he saw was a bunch of evil Jay's coming toward him. He got down on the floor and covered his eyes. Like a bad dream he just wanted to end. He wanted to die so badly that he could help but cry.

"Jay please I'm sorry!"

That caused the Jay's to laugh. Laughing at his misery.

Kai heard the laughing and suddenly remember all the times Jay messed with him. When he glued his head to his pillow. When he put worms in his sandwich. When he handcuffed him to a pole right next to his fangirl club. And when he really crossed the line and tied his foot to the dragons leg and let the Dragon get some 'exercise'. And each and every time Kai forgave him, forced a smile at let it go. But now this was the last straw. Kai stood up against them, fear dead and anger taking its place. Sudden confidence and anger built up inside of him like a tower. He pulled his sword out, and walked toward them.

"I'll give you a ten second head start"

* * *

**I wanna end this story on Saturday. I have all the parts, just gotta put them together and add more.**

**And guest, I forgive you. I was fine about it at first, but it just got annoying and rude.**


	9. REVENGE! CLIFFHANGER!

**I do not recommend reading this chapter if your not +13 **

**And guest, if your +13, just go to the bottom of the page.**

* * *

"1"

The Jays held their ground

"2"

Some of the Jays started to back up nerviously.

"3"

They slowly started to get ready to run.

"**10**!"

Kai pulled out his sword and lunged at the snakes, with their responce being taking off in the other direction. Kai chased them for awhile as some started to get tired and start slowing down. Anysnake that got in Kai's path had their fate sealed instantly. The first snake to go down was The general himself. The general was going alittle slow mostly because he had a snakes tail and not legs. Kai ran alittle faster to get close. Once he was close enough he stabbed his tail to the floor, keeping the snake from moving anyfurther. Kai noticed that the General staff was not in his hand. He looked around abit and eventually found the Venomari staff. Kai picked it up and walked back to the General. The General was trying to dislodge the sword from the ground but with no avail. Kai got really quiet as he snuck up on the snake. He backed into the darkness to make sure he wouldn't be seen by the struggling snake. He waited for the right moment to strike. Once the snake had moved so that he could see the sword clearly. Kai could feel himself like he was a spreading fire. Everything went like a flash as Kai ran as fast as he could as he wacked the snake with the staff, removed his sword, and cut off the snakes long tail. The General went into shock as he looked at his lost tail in Kai's hand. He couldn't run, he couldn't scream because of shock, or couldn't even react as Kai wrapped the snake's tail around his throat. Kai tightened and tightened the grip until the snake fell limp.

The last thing The general saw was the face of Kai.

His eyes gone from venomari green...

...to blood red.

* * *

His eyes closed, Kai assumed he was dead and dropped his body to the floor. Kai noticed that venom was leaking out of his mouth and creating a growning pool around him. Kai looked closer to see that the snake's eye was twitching as the venom entered it. Kai took his sword and stabbed the General's heart. He then dragged the sword toward him slowly, getting small sprays of blood in the process. When Kai looked over the snake for a final time he saw that it was covered in blood. There was a straight line of open wound where the sword had been dragged. Kai grabbed the staff and forced it into the snake's chest. cracking the last of the ripcage that wasn't broken.

"Hope you rot in Hell"

Kai picked his sword and looked at himself in the golden sword. His face has several blood splats on it as he looked into his blood red eyes.

He liked it

He felt power

Nothing like he had ever felt before. He smiled at it. He then heard something like small cries of pain that are trying to scilence itself.

Kai looked over his sword to see a scared snake trying to run. The only problem was that his leg was caught in some rocks. The snake looked over at Kai and pulled harder at his leg. Kai looked at the growing puddle of venom from the once alive snake. Kai wiped his sword on his shirt then coated it with venomari spit. He slowly approaches the snake. Making sure to keep his sword out of the snake's sight.

"Hi" he greets calmly

The snake tenses up as Kai walks infront of him.

"What's your name?"

"Sssp-Sssp", The scared snake studdered

"Well?"

"Ssspitter"

"That's a fitting name"

Kai's smile turned into a cold frown

"So Spitter, have you ever know what it felt like to have your own venom in your eyes?"

"N-no"

Kai grabbed the helpless snakes throat to keep his head still. Kai then revealed his venom covered sword.

"Well your about to"

The snake looked at the sword and screamed before begging

"Pleassse I don't wanna die!" He chocked out

Kai devilishly smiled

He held his sword steadly in front of Spitter's left eye.

"Who said I was going to kill you?"

Spitter didn't respond. Kai leaned over and whispered in Spitter's ear.

"I'm gonna make you suffer"

Spitter tried closing his eyes, but even he knew that it wouldn't help anything. Kai slowly punctured the snake's eyes. Letting the snake let out ear peircing screams. The sword started to tear apart Spitter's scales. As the sword went deeper and deeper into his eyes he screamed louder. And once his finished one eye he did the same to the other eye. After he finished he did a nice thing of releasing his foot. Kai released the snake of his grip and stuck the sword in between the rocks. He pulled the sword toward him, sliding the rocks apart. Once free the only thing Spitter could do was wander around. Without his eyes all he could do is hold out his hands and try to find a wall or something. His eyes were nothing but split open holes with a red and green liquid leaking out.

Kai laughed at Spitter's misery, like how Spitter laughed at his. Kai walked up to the helpless snake and grabbed him by his neck again.

"Now YOU know what's it's like to feel helpless."

He could see tears out of his holes that used to be his eyes.

"Like the pain you've caused to so many people"

Kai dropped him and gave a hard kick to his stomach.

"You sicken me"

Kai put his sword away and ran off, as fast as wild fire. He heard it again, Jay's voice.

'You act like such a child!'

"I'll show you a child"

* * *

Meanwhile the crew was at a dead end, again.

"See I told you we should have turned left at the giant spiderweb." Cole yelled

"No we got at a dead end when we ran from a giant spider. And grape boy just had to block the only way out"

Lloyd was leaning againts a bolder when he heard his insult

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time, if you want to get eaten by a giant spider. Just let me know"

As they all started to argue Nya got really annoyed

"All right!" she started "This story is really getting on my nerves! Ether we are gonna stop fighting and continue this story, or when I change the ending I'll turn ALL of you into yaoi"

Jay, Cole and, Zane looked at each other and immediately started breaking the opposite wall.

Lloyd was confused at how fast they were going.

"What's a yaoi?"

Nya facepalmed then sighed

"One. Lloyd a yaoi is Fanfiction term for a gay person. Two Cole your the EARTH ninja"

"EW"

Cole stopped banging his scythe against the wall and started using spinjitzu. In a matter of minutes the wall was completely destroyed. They looked and was shocked. Spitter was still wandering around leaking now just blood and tears. They slowly approached the snake. But Spitter heard the foot steps and tried to run. But ran straight into the wall, falling to the ground. They surrounded him and nearly threw up at the sight. Jay had to cover Lloyd's eyes.

"P-pleassse haven't I sssufered enough?"

"What happened to you?" Jay asked

Spitter reconized that it wasn't Kai and explained what happened. The others were shocked at what they heared. Zane during the story tried to give the snake medical attention, but he refused.

"I'm so sorry for what my brother did"

Spitter shook his head.

"Don't apologize, just pleassse take me out of my misssery"

"What!"

"Just end it for me. I don't wanna ssslowly rot away here. Pleassse just kill me"

"Go ahead Cole", Zane said

"What? why me?"

"You have a scythe"

(Get the joke?)

Cole sighed, gulped, and raised his weapon above Spitter's head. He brought it down fiercely, ending the snake named Spitter. Cole looked back at his scythe and had to look away. The scythe was stabbed right in the snake's forehead. His jaw fell and leaked blood and venom. Cole kept his eyes closed as he removed his weapon. Nya tore off her sleeve and tore on the stitching. She used it to cover Spitter's disgusting face. No one spoke as they left the snake.

"Why would Kai do something like that?"

Jay was petrified in shock, he just walked as so many thoughts ran though his head. Nya looked at Jay and pointed him to the direction of the wall. Jay went head first into the rock wall, snapping him out of his trance.

"Morning" Nya started

Jay didn't answer. Instead he got back in his trance. Nya rolled her eyes and sighed. She stepped in front of Jay, grabbed him by his ninja suit, and pulled him in for an kiss. After a minute Nya released.

"Better?"

Jay was shocked but answered "Yeah"

"Now what's wrong?"

Jay lowered his head "Nya you saw what Kai did to Spitter"

Nya didn't like where this was going "Yeah"

Jay's eyes went off to the side, "The reason he's like this is because of what I did."

Jay bit his lip, "What's he going to do to me?"

Nya looked Jay in the eyes.

"Jay, no matter what. I'm going to change this stories ending"

That caused Jay to smile alittle.

"HEY GUYS!" Zane called from a distance

"COLE THINKS HE FOUND A WAY OUT"

The two hesitated, but ran toward them. They arrived five minutes later to see Cole about to break the sealed wall. Nya covered Lloyd's eyes as Cole was going to spinjitzu it down.

"Lloyd you should not see this"

Cole broke down the wall and instantly regretted it. Inside was not the outside world. There was a pile of dead venomari. Some had their eyes ether stabbed with their own teeth or ripped out of their sockets. More had necks slit and some body parts torn off. And every single one had their bottom jaws either out of place or gone. All with their venom leaking out along with blood

Lloyd peaked through Nya's hands but put his eyes back under. They walked slowly though a sight that would look like Hell rose up from below. They saw more and more as they walked. They saw a snake that was drowned in a pool of blood. A snake that strangled to death by another tail. There was so much blood everywhere that it looked like their actual color was blood red.

Nya looked over and saw the portal.

"Zane.", his head turned toward Nya,"Keep Lloyd's eyes covered. There's something I have to do"

Zane nodded and took over eye covering. Nya then disappeared.

Then Kai emerged from the pile of death, looking like he was on the verge of fainting. He dropped his sword and let out a loud scream. He then looked at his 'team' and growled. He picked up his sword and slid down all the snakes. Once he was close enough his crew was able to make out his appearance. His whole body was a deep red, making his suit alot darker. His face had some small cuts and a black eye. But his face you could easily tell he was pissed and exhausted. He had his eyes locked on Jay. He walked up and got in Jay's face.

"I forgave every slip up you had, but the one time I messed up you have to get on my case about it" Kai started

"The 'plan' you idiots had, had five flaws in it"

Jay backed up, but Kai stepped forward.

"And remember that time I saved your ass from turning into a snake, and I was stuck as one for a week."

Jay remembered, he jumped in the way, keping Jay from getting bit. They were forced to lock him in a cage. And the whole time Jay taunted and joked about the whole situation.

"And remember that one time I forgave you for your f**ked up plan"

Jay remembered that to. The plan he had almost took Kai's life.

Jay continued to back up until he was against the wall. The same scene that caused this whole mess.

"Face it Jay! Your the useless one! Your the pathetic one!"

Kai pulled out his sword and aimed it at Jay

"YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T BE ON THIS TEAM!"

Jay closed his eyes and waited to be dead. Instead he heard Kai's sword hit the floor and make a high pitched sound. He opened his eyes to see Kai unconscious on the floor, with his sword next to him. Everyone walked up and Zane examined him. Lloyd just turned around and covered his eyes

"He pushed himself to the point where his body gave out"

Jay was breathing fast and heavily. Unable to process what just happened.

"Probably because he just took out a whole race of snakes"

Jay then noticed something strange. On Kai's bloody face, there was a couple of lines of visible skin down from his eyes. A bunch of thoughts ran through Jay's head

'The whole time Kai was crying?'

'Did I really hurt him that bad?'

Cole and Zane picked Kai up and carried him out with Lloyd following. Jay stayed for a moment before leaving.

Before they left they heard screaming. Their heads shift to see Nya with a snake grabbing her leg. The snake was crying blood, with the bottom half missing.

"Pleassse help me"

Nya kept kicking until the snake let go and cried. Their fear grew as a bunch of snakes started getting up and walking toward them. Their eyes leaking out of their sockets, or stabbed in like the late Spitter. Their jaws gone or misplaced. Stabbed with their own teeth. And to top it off. They were covered in blood and venom, with the colors not blending. They looked like zombie snakes risen from the dead. Everyone immediately panicked, they slowly backed up to not intimate them

"Nya, what did you do?" Jay asked

"I-I just told the author to not have Kai kill all the snakes. I didn't know she would do this"

* * *

**Don't mess with the author.**

* * *

"Jussst give usss the red one and well leave you be"

One snake said, one of the only snakes will their bottom jaws still intact.

Nya glared, "Yeah that'ssss not gonna happen", she replied taunting them

"Nya, shut up" Cole whispered

The snakes growled and lunged at the gang.

"Run!" Cole shouted as they all took off into the cave

Everyone skattered until they hit a dead end. The snakes slowly walked into the cave

"What do we do?" Nya asked

Everyone was shocked as their eyes turned to the girl.

"Use your fourth wall breaking powers and get us out of here"

Nya sighed "I can't"

Cole dropped Kai, letting his legs hit the floor, and went over and grabbed Nya.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" Cole yelled shaking her violently.

"I was only able to do it once. If I even tried I couldn't."

The snakes were getting closer and closer that Lloyd got a stupid idea.

"I have an idea"

"Right now I'm willing to take anything"

"Good"

Lloyd ran over and lifted Kai over his head. He was pretty strong for his age.

"TAKE HIM INSTEAD!"

Lloyd threw Kai over the snakes and out of the clearing. Kai hit the rock wall then started to regain consciousness as the snakes turned around toward him. Zane grabbed Lloyd and lifted him off the ground.

"What in Ninjago is wrong with you?!"

"Him or us"

Kai sat up and rubbed his head , not yet aware of what was going on

"What happened?" He asked himself

Kai looked over and saw the zombie-like snakes coming at them. He automatically reached for his sword, but it was not where it was suppost to be. Kai looked at the snakes then behind him.

"Mother of Garmadon"

* * *

**The story might end in the next chapter. And do i have to change the rating for the story because of this chapter?**

**Next to come:**

**-What Nya did when she breached the portal**

**-And the ending**

**And Guest, one more thing**

**I'm really sorry about what I said**

**I've been told by many people that I have a bad anger issue. And it gets the best of me alot.**

**You shouldn't be sorry, I should.**

**I guess you could call me Jay at how I snapped at you about it.**

**Again I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings.**

**I deleted what I said**

**Sorry,**


	10. The End Part 1

Kai was surrounded. Fear replacing his anger, trapped. Kai could feel his heart rapidly beating as hyperventilation kicked in

The others didn't move, it was a snake-zombie takeover. Even they knew if they interfered they'd be dead before they reached Kai.

Jay watched as the snakes got closer to his brother. He felt so guilty that it all started with him. Yet he felt helpless that he had no way of doing anything.

Then he remembered...

_If you focus your abilities, a power corresponding with your element will occur..._

"That's it!" Jay said rather loud

The others looked at him.

"What's It?" Lloyd spoke up

"The power that corresponds to our element. We could use that to help Kai"

The others were not so sure about this idea

"Jay, don't you remember the last time we tried?" Cole asked

"Kai started a forest fire. Zane snowed a desert. Cole destroyed a mountain. And you ended up in the Starwars series" Nya pointed out

"Worst week of my life" Jay mumbled, "But still we have to try. Or else Kai is done for"

"If you truly believe that Jay, give it another shot" Sensei spoke up

"Go for it Jay" The others supported

Jay sighed, 'Now or never' he thought

Jay closed his eyes and focused his thoughts specifically on lighting...

...Nothing but lighting.

A flash of blue lighting came down on Jay. Removing him from where he once stood.

Jay was not fully aware of what was going on until he heard Kai's voice. It sounded scared yet confused.

"Jay?"

Jay opened his eyes and observed his surrounding. Kai was a few feet away from him against the wall with fear written on his face. The other side of him was the zombie-like snakes. Giving off their scrambled hisses, if they still had their tongue.

But it wasn't time to stare at a zombie apocalypse. Jay observed the snakes and found a spot where it was only snakes without their legs.

'Just what we need', A smile appeared on Jay's face, a plan formulating in his head

"Okay Kai" Jay started, getting Kai's attention

"You may still hate me, or fear me, but right now your gonna have to trust me"

Kai was speechless from the shock of the situation, until he finally got his words together.

"Okay, I trust you" Kai says, fear still in his voice

Jay felt relief that Kai was willing to cooperate, "Alright, you won't regret this"

"Why do I suddenly regret this?" Kai asked himself

Jay stepped forward, getting almost face to face with the living horror movies.

"Okay snakes, I know your really mad at Kai for doing...'this' to you" Jay started

The snakes responded with another scrambled hiss.

"And I know you wanna get revenge by tearing off his limbs eating his eyes"

The snakes nodded in agreement

'Jay, where are you going with this?' Kai thought

"But I know a way that we can all be happy" Jay continued

The snakes grow silent, interested on where this was going.

Jay reaches behind him and grabs Kai's arm without him noticing.

"All we have to do is calm down and-RUN!"

Jay took off over the snakes with no legs, dragging Kai behind him.

Kai was first caught off guard at first but then started running as well. The snakes had a minute to process what was going on but when they caught on then made more of an effort after them.

Eventually Jay let go of Kai's arm as they picked up the pace alittle. Jay lead Kai deep into the endless cave.

Kai actually thought Jay was onto something until...

They hit a dead end

To Kai the wall was their doom, to Jay it was there savior.

"Yes" Jay whispered and started tracing his hand on the wall

Kai kept eyeing behind him, the snakes were pretty far away but they were coming a lot faster then before. The fear was returning to Kai quickly.

"Why did I trust you?" Kai said, not knowing it was outloud

"To be honest I didn't think you'd trust me either" Jay replied

Kai's head shoots toward Jay, "Really?"

"Yeah the way you've been acting it was pure luck you said you trust me"

Guilt struck Kai like a baseball bat. Kai bit his lip and looks down, "Jay I-"

_HHHHeeeeeiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssss_

Kai froze when he heard that the hissing was very loud. Jay had then found a weak point in the wall. I recognized this wall, and he knew what was on the other side.

"Kai give me your mask"

Kai snapped out of his trance and replied "What? Why?"

"Trust me"

Kai was still unsure but shakes off that feeling, takes off his mask and gives it to Jay. Jay also took off his mask and tied it together with Kai's, creating a sturdy rope. Kai's eyebrow raised.

"Jay, what are you planning?"

"Oh you' know something crazy"

"Right" Kai replied. Kai pretended to hold a phone to his face

"Hello Death? Yeah we're coming"

Jay rolled his eyes and pulled out his nun-chucks. He aimed at the weak spot of the wall.

"Kai be ready"

"Ready for what?"

Jay turned to Kai and smiled

"Something crazy"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. But My mojo is fully back and better then ever.**

**Sorry for the two parts thing but...**

**I like to keep things interesting. I'm not gonna promise when the next chapter will be, so wait and see. **


End file.
